1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter, a method of manufacturing the same and an exhaust gas purification device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, as a honeycomb filter for removing particulate materials contained in exhaust gas, a honeycomb filter having a silica deposit formed on the surface of silicon carbide that is an aggregate has been proposed. For example, JP-A 2000-218165 describes a honeycomb filter in which a molded product having a filter shape is sintered under an inert atmosphere, followed by preliminary firing in the presence of oxygen to form a silica deposit on the surface of silicon carbide for improving the strength. The contents of JP-A 2000-218165 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.